onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 3
“ | LetzteFolge = „ “ | Hauptdarsteller = |image1 = Staffel 3.jpg|title2 = "Glaube." (3A) "Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten." (3B)|anzahl_der_folgen: = 22|VorherigeStaffel = "Staffel 2"|NachfolgendeStaffel = "Staffel 4"}} Staffel 3 ist die dritte Staffel der Serie Once Upon a Time. Sie wurde am 10. Mai 2013 von dem Sender ABC offiziell bestätigt.https://www.facebook.com/OnceABC/posts/493755024013330 Die Staffel wurde wurde vom 29. September 2013 bis zum 1. Mai 2014 in den USA ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland lief sie vom 29. Juli 2014 bis zum 23. Dezember 2014 im Pay-TV und vom 5. November 2014 bis zum 28. Januar 2015 im Free-TV. Handlung Neal wird von Mulan, Prinz Phillip und Aurora gesund gepflegt. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Schloss seines Vaters, wo er auf Robin Hood trifft und feststellt, dass Emma in Neverland ist. Mithilfe von Hoods vierjährigem Sohn Roland gelangt Neal schließlich ebenfalls nach Neverland. Mulan, die in Aurora verliebt ist, schließt sich der Gruppe von Robin Hood an, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Aurora und Phillip ein Kind bekommen. In Neverland angekommen machen sich Greg und Tamara auf die Suche nach ihrem Auftraggeber, der, wie sich herausstellt, Peter Pan und die verlorenen Jungen sind, deren Plan es war, Henry nach Neverland zu schaffen. Bei einem Kampf reißt ein Schatten Gregs Schatten von seinem Körper, was zu Gregs Tod führt. Tamara wird von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen. Sie wird von Gold, der sich inzwischen von der Gruppe um Emma getrennt hat, gefunden und geheilt, aber anschließend dennoch getötet. Henry kann dem Kampf entkommen, wird aber von Peter Pan gefangen genommen, da dieser Henrys Herz benötigt. Mithilfe eines Tricks gelingt es Peter Pan schließlich, dass Henry ihm sein Herz gibt, wodurch er unsterblich wird. Zudem stellt sich heraus, dass Peter Pan Rumpelstilzchens Vater ist, der diesen verstieß, damit er ewig jung sein und in Neverland bleiben konnte. Emma, Charming, Snow White, Regina und Hook landen ebenfalls in Neverland. Dort machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Pans Versteck. Da sie es nicht finden können, suchen sie Tinker Bell auf. Da Tinker Bell von der blauen Fee verstoßen wurde, weil sie Regina helfen wollte aber dieser Plan fehlschlug, weigert sie sich zunächst, ihnen zu helfen. Bei einem Kampf mit den verlorenen Jungen wird Charming von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen und verwundet. Hook kann Charming von der Vergiftung heilen, jedoch hat dies zur Folge, dass Charming Neverland nicht mehr verlassen kann. Nachdem sich Regina von der Gruppe trennte, um mit Rumpelstilzchen einen Weg zu finden, Pan zu vernichten, findet die restliche Gruppe den von Pan gefangen genommenen Neal und kann ihn befreien. Währenddessen schickt Rumpelstilzchen die Meerjungfrau Arielle nach Storybrooke, um für ihn die Büchse der Pandora zu holen, mit deren Hilfe man Peter Pan gefangen nehmen kann. Allerdings schlägt dieser Plan fehl und Rumpelstilzchen selber wird von Peter Pan in die Büchse verbannt. Peter Pan überzeugt Henry ihm sein Herz zu schenken und behauptet so die Magie von Neverland zu retten. In Wirklichkeit rettet Peter Pan seine Jugend im Tausch gegen Henrys Leben. Henry wird von Regina konserviert. Ihr gelingt es Henrys Herz wiederzuerlangen und den Schatten aus Neverland im Segel der Jolly Roger festzuhalten, sodass alle zurück nach Storybrooke zurückkehren können. Auf dem Schiff wird Rumpelstilzchen aus der Büchse befreit. Im Rückblick erfährt man, dass Peter Pan Rumpelstilzchens Vater ist. Unterwegs versucht Pan erneut Henrys Herz zu stehlen, dass mittlerweile mit einem Schutzzauber belegt ist. Rumpelstilzchen verbannt Pan in die Büchse, doch dieser tauscht die Körper und steckt somit in Henrys Körper. In Storybrooke angekommen verfolgt Peter Pan seine dunklen Machenschaften weiter und möchte mit Hilfe Reginas Fluchs die Stadt neu verfluchen und sich so ein neues Neverland schaffen. Rumpelstilzchen gelingt es mit seinem Dolch Peter Pan zu töten, stirbt dabei jedoch selbst und verliert somit seine Fähigkeit Magie anzuwenden.Da Pans Fluch nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist, macht Regina den ersten Fluch rückgängig und schickt somit alle in den Zauberwald zurück. Emma und Henry sind die einzigen, die vom Fluch verschont werden können, verlieren allerdings jede Erinnerung an Storybrooke. Unbeschwert leben Emma und Henry zusammen in New York, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, bis ein Jahr darauf Hook Emma aufsucht, um sie zu informieren, dass ihre Eltern sie brauchen. Er gibt ihr ein von Neal geschicktes Erinnerungselexir. Allerdings reicht dieser Trank nur für Emma, nicht aber für Henry. Zu dritt machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Storybrooke, das wieder mitsamt den Bewohnern existiert. Es kann sich allerdings niemand mehr an das vergangene Jahr erinnern. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt ist die plötzliche Schwangerschaft Snow Whites. Schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass die Bewohner des Zauberwaldes vor Zelena, der Bösen Hexe des Westens aus Oz, wieder nach Storybrooke geflüchtet sind. Diese ist die Schwester Reginas und will einen Zauber wirken, mit dem sie die Vergangenheit ändern kann. Zelena wurde von ihrer Mutter Cora ausgesetzt, da diese durch eine Intrige von Snows Mutter Eva König Leopold nicht heiraten konnte. Um bei Cora aufwachsen zu können sieht Zelenas Plan vor, Eva zu töten. Nachdem sie ausgesetzt wurde, gelangt Zelena durch einen Sturm nach Oz, wo sie von einem armen Ehepaar aufgezogen wird, die allerdings mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten nicht umgehen können. Später erfährt sie vom Zauberer von Oz, wer ihre wirkliche Familie ist. Sie bekommt zudem von ihm silberne Schuhe, mit denen sie sich an jeden Ort wünschen kann, den sie will. Wegen ihres großen Neides auf das vermeintlich gute Leben Reginas, das ihrer Meinung nach ihr zugestanden hätte, färbt sich ihre Haut langsam grün. Mithilfe der Schuhe gelangt sie in den Zauberwald und erreicht, dass sie Rumpelstilzchens Schülerin wird. Er hält sie für sehr talentiert und erwägt kurzzeitig, dass sie anstelle von Regina den Fluch ausführen solle. Als er jedoch merkt, dass er das ist, was Zelena am meisten liebt, verstößt er sie. Die Schwesternschaft der Hexen von Oz, unter ihnen Glinda, die gute Hexe des Südens, nimmt Zelena auf, jedoch kann sie ihren Neid und ihre Missgunst nicht besiegen und wird schließlich von Dorothy Gale vermeintlich besiegt, in dem diese einen Eimer Wasser über sie ausgießt. Wenig später verstößt Zelena Glinda in den Zauberwald. Nachdem sie Glinda im Zauberwald aufgesucht haben, erfahren Snow und Charming, wie sie Zelena besiegen können. Dafür brauchen sie allerdings helle Magie, die vermeintlich nur Emma besitzt, weshalb Snow Reginas Fluch erneut ausspricht. Da sie dafür Charmings Herz opfern muss, bittet sie Regina, ihres zu teilen und die eine Hälfte Charming zu geben, was ihn erfolgreich wiederbelebt. Kurz bevor der Fluch ausbricht, erscheint Zelena und fügt einen Vergessenszauber hinzu. Um den Zauber, der ein Zeitportal erschaffen soll, in Storybrooke vervollständigen zu können, benötigt Zelena vier Zutaten: Reginas Herz, Charmings Mut, den Verstand Rumpelstilzchens sowie die Unschuld eines neugeborenen Babys, welche sie nach und nach in ihren Besitz bringen kann. In Storybrooke weiß zunächst niemand, dass Rumpelstilzchen wieder lebt und von Zelena gefangen gehalten wird. Zunächst wird auch Neal vermisst. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er sich mit Gold einen Körper teilt, da er im Zauberwald mit Belle zu einer geheimen Gruft ging, um Rumpelstilzchen wiederzubeleben. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass dafür ein anderes Leben geopfert werden muss. Belle und Neal werden an der Gruft des Dunklen von Lumiere an Zelena verraten, so dass sich der wiederauferstandene Rumpelstilzchen zwischen seinem Dolch und seinem Sohn entscheiden muss. Er wählt letztendlich Neal, gerät aber dadurch in die Gefangenschaft Zelenas. In Storybrooke opfert sich Neal für seinen Vater, was Gold sehr wütend macht. Der Fluch wird später von Regina gebrochen, als sie Henry einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Es ist ebenfalls Regina, die Zelena am Ende mit heller Magie besiegt und sie entmachtet. Zelena wird daraufhin Nachts von Gold in ihrer Zelle getötet, was ihr Zeitportal wieder aktiviert. Emma und Hook geraten in dieses Portal und landen im Zauberwald zu der Zeit, als sich Snow und Charming kennenlernten. Durch ein Missgeschick Emmas wird das erste Aufeinandertreffen der beiden verhindert, jedoch gelingt es den beiden mit Rumpelstilzchens Hilfe, den normalen Ablauf wiederherzustellen. Mithilfe von Rumpelstilzchen reisen sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück. Allerdings nehmen sie noch eine Frau mit, die Emma aus dem Gefängnis vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hat, da sie von Regina hingerichtet werden sollte. Wie sich herausstellt, ist diese Frau Marian, die Ehefrau von Robin Hood, mit dem Regina zwischenzeitlich eine Beziehung aufgebaut hat. Weiterhin gelangt ohne das Wissen von Hook und Emma eine Urne mit nach Storybrooke, aus der sich später Elsa befreit. Kurz darauf küssen sich Emma und Hook und sie beschließt, nicht nach New York zurückzukehren. Hauptbesetzung * als Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * als Emma Swan * als Böse Königin/Regina Mills * als Prince Charming/David Nolan * als Belle/Belle (Storybrooke) * als Hook * als Baelfire/Neal Cassidy * als Henry Mills * als Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold Nebenbesetzung * als Roland (Märchenland)/Roland (Storybrooke) * als junge Eva * als Geppetto/Marco * als Dr. Whale * als Grumpy/Leroy * als Aurora * als Little John (Märchenland)/Little John (Storybrooke) * als Mulan * als Happy/Happy (Storybrooke) * als Felix * als Liam Jones * als Jonathan * als Sleepy/Walter * als Witwe Lucas/Granny * als Greg Mendell * als Magischer Spiegel/Sidney Glass *JoAnna Garcia Swisher als Arielle * als William Smee/William Smee (Storybrooke) * als Devin * als Walsh * als Abigail/Kathryn Nolan * als Doc/Doc (Storybrooke) * als Hexe des Nordens * als Michael Darling * als John Darling * als Dopey/Dopey (Storybrooke) * als Peter Pan * als Maurice/Moe French * als Sneezy/Tom Clark * als Marian * als junger Leopold * als Malcolm * als Lumière * als Gute Hexe des Südens/Glinda * als Bashful/Bashful (Storybrooke) * als Böse Hexe des Westens/Zelena * als Robin Hood (Märchenland)/Robin Hood (Storybrooke) * als Schatten (Stimme) * als Tamara * als junge Cora * als Tinker Bell * als Eric * als Black Beard * als Rapunzel * als Phillip * als Red Riding Hood/Ruby * als junge Emma * als Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper * als Dorothy Gale * als junger Baelfire * als Hexe des Ostens * als Wendy Darling * als Blaue Fee/Mutter Oberin * als Midas Wiederkehrende Welten/Reiche * Zauberwald * Neverland * Land ohne Magie Neue Welten/Reiche * Oz * Reich der Feen Episoden Hintergrund Produktionsnotizen Die Dreharbeiten dauerten vom 11. Juli 2013https://twitter.com/joshdallas/status/355176335825588224 bis zum 3. April 2014http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf. Besetzungsänderungen * (Neal Cassidy) wurde zur Hauptbesetzung hinzugefügt. * (Red Riding Hood/Ruby) gehört nicht mehr zur Hauptbesetzung sondern zur Nebenbesetzung. * (Robin Hood) wird durch ersetzt. Neue Charaktere *Peter Pan („ “) *Tinker Bell („ “) *Arielle („ “) *Prince Eric („ “) *Malcolm („ “) *Rapunzel („ “) *Zelena, die Böse Hexe des Westens ( "Grün ist das neue Schwarz" ) *Lumière („ “) *Black Beard („ “) *Glinda („ “) * Elsa („ “) Ausstrahlungstermine *'USA': 29. September 2013 - 11. Mai 2014 *'Belgien': 26. Juni 2014 - *'Italien': 25. März 2014 - 19 August 2014 *'Deutschland' (Pay-TV): 29. Juli 2014 - 23. Dezember 2014 (Passion) *'Deutschland' (Free-TV): 5. November 2014 - 28. Januar 2015 (Super RTL) Quellen en:Season Three es:Tercera temporada fr:Saison 3 it:Stagione 3 pl:Sezon 3 ru:Третий сезон sr-el:Sezona 3 Kategorie:Staffel 3